Cobalt containing material may be treated hydrometallurgically to produce a high purity cobaltic hydroxide. This hydroxide can be hydrogen reduced to a high purity extra fine metal powder for use in cemented carbide manufacture. Among the impurities present in the cobalt hydroxide are:
Sodium (Na--typically 100-200 pppm on a metal basis) and
Chloride (Cl--typically 15-100 ppm on a metal basis), although the levels of Na and Cl can be even higher than these values.
While these impurities are not deleterious in the manufacture of cemented carbides, they are unacceptable when the cobaltic hydroxide is used directly in nonmetallurgical applications.
Some reductions of the Na and Cl values can be obtained by reslurrying the cobaltic hydroxide in deionized water and then separating the cobaltic hydroxide from the wash solution by filtration. It is difficult to achieve levels of Na below 70 ppm (metal basis). Further washing in deionized water causes the hydroxide to peptize, making filtration difficult.
The following is art related to the processing of cobalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,868 relates to a method for producing extra fine cobalt metal powder by digesting cobalt pentammine chloride in ammonium hydroxide to obtain a black precipitate which contains cobalt and which is thereafter reduced to metal powder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,894, 4,233,063, and 4,278,463 relate to improvements in 4,184,868 in which the ammonia solutions are processed to recover any cobalt therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,278 and 4,469,505 relate to improvements in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,868 in which fine cobalt metal powder is produced having reduced tailings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,895 relates to a process for producing cobalt metal powder which involves treating an aqueous solution of a soluble cobaltic ammine halide with a sufficient amount of a soluble metallic hydroxide to form a cobalt containing precipitate which is thereafter reduced to metallic cobalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,240 relates to a method for producing cobalt metal powder by forming a solution of a cobalt hexammine compound and treating the solution with a metallic hydroxide to form a precipitate which is reduced to cobalt metal powder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,348,224 and 4,381,937 relate to improvements in the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,240 which involve removal of copper and silver from the cobalt. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,633 relates to an improvement in the processes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,240 and 4,348,224 in which the silver is recovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,450 to Doyle et al describes a process for producing fine particle size cobalt metal powder by the hydrogen reduction of cobalt oxide obtained from a cobalt pentammine carbonate solution. The precipitate is formed by heating the solution to drive off ammonia and carbon dioxide to form a precipitate of cobalt oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,169 relates to a process for producing fine cobalt metal powder absent tailings by heating an aqueous solution of soluble cobalt ammine halide to decompose the halide and form a cobalt containing precipitate which is reduced to the cobalt metal powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,019 relates to a process for producing fine cobalt metal powder from pieces of relatively pure cobalt by dissolving the cobalt pieces in an aqueous solution of hydrogen iodide and iodine and forming a cobalt containing solid which is subsequently reduced to a fine cobalt metal powder.